Learning to Deal With It
by djlee6
Summary: Maka is starting to see Chrona in a different light and she's not sure why. FemChrona/Maka...will continue if ppl review
1. Chapter 1

i havent tried this couple yet so...here goes!

Enjoy!

ooooooooooooo

Maka was sitting in her room, tapping her penceil against the surface of her desk. Normally when she was feeling down, she'd write poetry but lately she couldn't focus. Every time she tried to write a poem, her thoughts drifted to Chrona and her poetry.

Chrona...She had been in a lot of Maka's thoughts.

Everyone was a little surprised at first when they saw how protective she was of the pink haired meister, but supported Maka's decision in taking Chrona under her wing.

Of course Black Star had complained on numerous occassions that if Chrona was to be protected by anyone, it should be the man that would one day surpass god.

Maka sighed and pushed herself away from her desk. There was no way she was going to get any writing done. Every time she tried, her thoughts went back to Chrona and how depressing her poems were. Then Maka would become upset, her chest feeling like someone was clutching her heart tightly.

She wanted to help Chrona in any way she could...for whatever reason.

So strange...When She first met Chrona, they were enemies. Chrona had simply been someone who got the best of her in battle...Someone who nearly killed Soul, her partner...And for the longest time, Maka only wanted to redeem herself by defeating Chrona and-to a lesser extent-her partner Ragnorak.

But then when they fought the second time, Maka felt it. A sad energy radiating from the pinkette. So she had asked Chrona 'why'...'Why was she helping to revive the Kishin'...

And Chrona had told her that it was because she was scared...She was scared of everything and all she wanted was to be stronger because if she wasn't, then Medusa would leave her behind.

It may have been in that moment that Maka had forgiven the half-witch for what she had done.

When Chrona later became a student, there of course were some people who hated the awkward meister. She was the spawn of a witch, after all...One of the most despised witches to ever live. And on top of that, Chrona was different. She didn't talk much, she hid from everyone (usually in a corner), and she was always mumering things to herself about how she couldn't deal with anything...

But instead of pushing Maka away, it just made the blonde want to be closer to Chrona, so she could help Chrona learn how to deal with things.

She never expected that it would force her to feel so...unusual.

Whenever Maka was near the fragile girl, her stomach felt like it was in knots and she was nervous she'd say or do something wrong and make Chrona want to run and hide again. Maka also began noticing certain things about Chrona.

Like how when she stood, her hips would prop up to one side, making her look like she was posing for some adult photo show...And when Chrona would walk, her hips would sway, making her obvious curves all the more noticable...

Maka had to admit, even though Chrona had some problems, she kind of admired the half-witch in a way...

For as long as Maka could remember, she saw her father with younger girls with large breasts and slim bodies, curves all in the right places...And then when she started working with Soul, he'd tease her by calling her 'tiny tits'. It bugged the crap out of her!

Chrona, though, despite all of her issues, was able to look attractive without showing too much skin or having large breasts. Hanging around her, Maka sort of felt more confident that she looked good. If Chrona could make guys stare without doing anything, then Maka was more sure about her own attractiveness.

But it was also unsettling...because lately Maka had been catching herself staring at Chrona a lot and she wasn't sure why...

ooooooooooooooooo

lol

plz review and we shall continue Maka's torture =)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all who reviewed!

ON WITH THE TORTURE!

oooooooooooo

Maka had always liked school. It was where she could fight to prove that she was just as good a meister as her mother. It was where she thrived without having to worry about her appearence or how Soul burnt their meal, or how Blair still lived at her damn apartment, or whatever else.

And...it was also where she got to see Chrona now.

She knocked softly on the large metal door, Soul standing right behind her. She had half-expected him to stay home, saying that showing up to school so early just to get Chrona was so uncool, but surprisingly enough he was all for the idea of checking up on the fragile meister.

It was at times such as this that Maka was grateful she had such a cool parnter.

"Chrona, are you awake?" Maka greeted cheerfully.

A shuffling around from the inside of the room could be heard. "J-just a minute!" Came the meek and nervous reply.

Maka could swear her heart skipped a beat. _What the hell...?_

When Chrona did answer, she smiled nervously. "P-please come in...E-excuse the m-mess...I ha-haven't picked up yet..."

"That's okay, Chrona," Maka assured the pink-haired girl. "You don't need to keep the place spic and span just for us,"

"Plus you don't have enough stuff to even make this place a mess," Soul teased.

Maka considered Maka-chopping him, but quickly forgave him once she heard Chrona giggle at his lame joke. "No, I guess I don't," She agreed, turning to straighten up the bed and place her books on her desk. "Please, go on and sit down."

Soul was all for that, plopping down at the foot of her bed with enough force to knock Chrona's pillow back onto the floor, making the pinkette giggle again. Maka rolled her eyes at her partner's behavior before sitting down next to him while Chrona sat at the seat at her desk. Normally, Maka would feel uncomfortable for putting someone in such an awkward seat in their own room, but she knew that Kid had been trying like hell to get her used to chairs rather than squating in dark corners, so she kept her mouth shut.

"You're earlier than normal," Chrona pointed out.

"Maka was ready earlier than usual," Soul commented. "I was just as surprised as you are! She ususally takes forever!"

Maka blushed at that. "I do not!"

"Yes you do!" Soul insisted. "You open one of your school books to get in 'a little study time', and you end up reading five chapters before remembering that you're supposed to finish getting ready!"

Chrona smiled at that. "I like that you like books so much though, Maka. They're always hard for me to enjoy," she blushed at her own confession but Maka difussed.

"Well, I'm an oddball...A lot of people don't like books all that much..."

"I guess Kid-kun is an oddball, too, then," Chrona joked, making Soul grin. It wasn't often that Chrona told jokes or anything like that, though she was happier a lot now.

Maka just smiled and stood. "We should probably get going to meet up with the others before class starts."

ooooooo

short...

any ideas? lol plz review x)


	3. Chapter 3

Loved the reviews~!

KuriSari: that does sound cute~! :3 lol

Sahara-098: agreed!

Marie the Big Sister: thank you much~

ForbiddenDarkSoul: consider it done!

Kristal: yeah ive noticed how short my fics are, too...im working on making them longer

MultiSpy: nice addition~! :3

Schiziod7Loner: i agree, and it looks like a few others do, too.

So, it's decided. Kid will be Maka's competition for Chrona's heart~! And somewhere theyll be studying for a test!

Here's chapter three~!

ooooooooo

Maka POV

Classes go by really well. Soul has actually decided to be of good help and actually study rather than cheat. He came up with the excuse that to cheat he'd have to write it down anyway, so he might as well study properly, right?

Plus "being naked in class after being caught cheating is so uncool"!

Even Black Star claimed that "a man bigger than god can study and master any subject! To not do so would be the ways of mortal men!"

Personally I think he's only doing it because of Chrona. Since she's been growing closer to everyone, Soul and Black Star have been looking after her, seeing her as a little sister who needed to be protected. I thought it was sweet of them to do. It always put a smile on my face whenever they encouraged her to eat more food during lunch-even going back up to grab more food just to put it on her plate-, or when they would glare at any guys who stared at her ass, or how they'd pick fights with anyone who bad mouthed her.

It wasn't only them, though. Liz and Patty were always taking her shopping or buying her little accessories like necklaces or charms. Tsubaki always brought her food during the weekend (always making sure that she had more than enough so Ragnorak could eat, too).

And of course, I spent at much time as I could with her. Helping her study, inviting her over, taking her out and teaching her everything I can...

Right now we were sitting in the library studying for the exam as we have for the last week. She's been really getting the hang of it, and I've been impressed with her progress. I love watching her study and see the smile on her face when she realizes that she understands it.

But there is one bad thing to happen to have these regular study sessions. And today there he was, as he has been the last few days, sitting was too close to Chrona for my comfort.

Death the Kid.

Don't get me wrong. I like Kid perfectly fine. He's a strong meister, a wonderful friend, was honest with great taste in fashion (who do you think gives Liz and Patty tips on what to wear?), and being Lord Death's son, I might be working for him one day.

But at times like this, I wanted nothing more than to Maka-chop him repeatedly.

I knew he liked Chrona. He made it very clear, even stated it outright to her (though he didn't know I overheard it and believes I only know what Chrona told me). It still made me furious to think about it.

Flashback~...

_I had been standing in the hall, not wanting get caught listening. I saw Kid lead Chrona into the other room and I couldn't help but think the worse. Seeing the way my dad behaved around women, could you blame me? _

_But what I heard, I wasn't expecting. _

_"Chrona, I apologize for doing this at such a time...I understand that parties aren't exactly your thing but...I don't think I can hold this back anymore..." _

_I couldn't see them, but I knew Kid was genuine. He doesn't know how to be any other way. _

_"Kid-kun...I don't understand. What are you talking about?" Chrona had a worried tone to her voice. Not surprising, since she was always so sweet and caring, always ready to help out her friends no matter what. _

_"Chrona...I care about you. I...I love seeing you smile...seeing you laugh...I love the way you light up my life and make me forget all about my obsessive tendencies..." he laughed a little nervously then, and I didn't have to look to know a blush would be growing on his face as well as Chrona's. "Chrona...I love you," _

_My breath hitched and I felt a pain in my chest. I didn't understand why, but I didn't have a chance to think about it before they continued._

_"Kid-kun...I don't know how to deal with something like this..." _

_Kid no doubt smiled at that, I'm sure. "I know. And I won't ask you to deal with it, just for my sake. Chrona, I just want you to know that I love you. Someday, I know, you'll eventually be ready to love. I want you to know that I'll be waiting for that day. No matter how long it takes,"_

_..._End Flashback~

I can't help but think about that moment at times like this. As I see him put his arm around her and pull her a little closer and he reads a section from the book to her, I feel myself sting with what feels like jelousy. But for what? Not for Kid. I never felt anything possessive toward him, especially in a romantic sense.

For...Chrona?

I frowned as I read my book and tried to take notes in an effort to ignore the way my blood boiled, wondering why the hell Ragnorak wasn't popping out to smack the shinigami.

Why did I feel this way? And for Chrona of all people? Chrona was another woman...I shouldn't be like this! But...the thought of her with someone like Kid...even if she was happy...it made me sad. It made me sick to think that I was unable to make that nervous flush come to her face. But...why did I feel this way about her? I couldn't be in love...could I?

I don't know how long I sat there before Chrona broke me from my thoughts and said good night before heading down to her room, leaving Kid and I sitting there-Kid watching her form as she walked away before he too excused himself saying he needed to head home.

I didn't bother saying goodbye as he left. I was too lost in my own thoughts.

Gathering up my books and heading home, I wondered vaugely if I should talk to someone about this...

oooooooooo

plz review


	4. Chapter 4

thank you for all of the reviews~!

here ya go: chapter four!

ooooooooooooo

Maka POV

It was a quiet walk home. The sun was setting and the entire sky was a blend of beautiful shades of purple, pink, orange, blue...It was so vivid that it seemed like the air held a golden glitter once it hit the cold stones of the buildings and the ground. Normally...I'd be smiling seeing something like this. But all it did was remind me of when I sat with Chrona on one the balconies of the Academy and watched the sun set with her. She said she never watched the sun go down before...

She looked nervous as she watched it..."_I don't know how to deal with seeing the sun disappear..." _But then she turned and smiled at me.._ "But if your here with me, I think I can," _

Chrona...

What is this thing I feel for you so suddenly? Or...maybe it's not sudden. Maybe I've felt it all along and I'm just now realizing it because now there's also pain with it...Pain from seeing you with someone else...

But...why do I want you so badly?

By the time I got home, Soul was already in his room playing guitar with his door closed and Blair was gone...probably at work.

I quietly strode down the hall to my room, not really feeling all that hungry despite the late hour.

Setting my books down, I noticed my cell phone. _That's right...I'm always forgetting to carry that thing with me..._Flipping it open I answered a couple texts from Liz and Tsubaki. Just when I was going to set it down though, I stopped. I stood there, feeling almost suspended in time before I went back to the contact menu and pressed on one name I never pressed before: Papa.

I numbly plopped down on the side of the bed, hardly believing that I was hearing the dial tone echoing in my ear. I didn't have to wait long for Papa to pick up.

"Maka! You called! How are you? *gasp* Wait! You aren't in trouble are you?! Just tell me where you are and I'll-"

"I'm fine, Papa," I reassured, surprised that my voice sounded..sad...and dull..

I think it caught him off gaurd, too. "Maka? What's wrong, honey? You don't sound like yourself,"

"I..." I paused, biting my lip before taking a deep breath and continuing. "I...wanted to ask you something,"

"Of course. Anything,"

"What...um..." How do I phrase this? "Papa...when you met Mama...before you started dating or anything...how did you know you loved her?"

"...Hmmm..." I waited patiently as he gathered his thoughts. I was in no hurry...It was a weird question, after all. "Love is...a very complex thing. To be honest, it took a long time before I realized I loved her. At first...I thought it was admiration. She was my second Meister, after all,"

"So...how did you know it wasn't admiration?"

"Well...During a mission things got a little dicey. We were being pushed to our limit. Your mother...she's always been so strong so I didn't know how to handle seeing her pushed so hard. I felt...helpless. Like I had to do something to protect her but at the time there was nothing I could do but stay in Weapon form. Even though all I wanted to do was hold her,"

My breath nearly stopped. It sounded like...when Chrona got hurt fighting Medusa...I wanted to save her...

But I said nothing and Papa continued. "Afterwards, I had tried to carry her back to Death City but...she wouldn't let me. That's just the type of person she was. She spent a couple days in the infirmary from her injuries and...I couldn't find it in me to leave her side. When she was healed, I dotted on her like a puppy with a new master. I felt like I had to make it up to her. Stein teased me so much for acting so stupidly and blurted out that "love was a stupid emotion"...and that was when it hit me. All those times I wanted to save her from pain, from sadness, from...everything...that was me loving her,"

It was quiet for a moment. I couldn't respond to him. I felt tears rolling down my face and I realized that this was it. What my father was describing...it was how I felt for Chrona.

"Maka?"

Hurriedly I cleared my throat. "I'm here...Sorry, I was just wondering...Thank you, Papa,"

"Anytime, kiddo,"

I hung up without another word and fell back against the bed, staring at my ceiling, trying to absorb that I was in love with a girl.

oooooooooooooo

yep

plz review


End file.
